


Кровь

by winni_w



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джемма стоит у окна. Ждет Клэя.<br/>Написано на ЗФБ-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь

Кровь, кровь течет, кровь течет по шторам, кровь течет по шторам, красным, как закат, красным, как порванные губы, с фиолетовым отливом, как подбитый глаз, с черным кантом, как траурная лента.

Она столько крови видела в своей жизни, иногда кажется, что все состоит из нее, — да почему, собственно, кажется? Так и есть. Кровь, пролитая мщением за пролитую кровь. Кровь, вызванная хитрым, но неудачным планом. Кровь, вытекающая из рожающей женщины, из менструирующей женщины, из битой женщины — и кулаков мужчин. Кровь разбитого сердца — ее жгучих капель не видно, но она очень хорошо чувствуется болью в груди. Зависть, гнев, любовь, похоть — все несет в себе человеческая кровь.

Она ведет рукой по красным шторам, за которыми пылает закатное солнце, за которым ночь спускается бархатным пологом на Чарминг — на ее городок, на ее владения, на ее собственность, на ее собственных детей и внуков. На ее мужа, ставящего байк в гараж у дома.

Второго мужа.

Первого взяла кровь — Джон попытался уйти от оружия, от боевого оружия, от которого возникают дыры в теле и толчками вытекает остывающее красное вместе с коричневым дерьмом и белесой душой. Кровь не поняла отступничества Теллера, в ней родился гнев, она вскипела в Клэе, она заставила Джемму благословить убийство.

Хотя убийство ли? 

Впрочем, это уже не важно.

Она раздвигает шторы и смотрит на землю, которой коснулся уже сумрак ночи, — иногда ей кажется, под этой травой, под этими рыхлыми комками почвы, под червями и букашками прячется что-то, требующее крови, питающееся кровью, ненасытное и пульсирующее, как сама жизнь. Мать-земля. Из тебя мы вышли, в тебя вернемся.

Но сначала поживем.

Поживем так, чтобы чертям стало завидно. Чтобы земля довольно улыбнулась, принимая в себя остывающее красное, отдавая белесое и бесплотное — в последующие рождения. Или в преисподнюю. Смотря, что больше нравится.

Джемме эта загробная хрень никак не нравится, потому что она живет — она не думает о чем-то там философском, она не ее сын Джексон и не Джон Теллер, она чертова Морроу, полная жизни, она щедро дарит кровь в драках и потомстве, она, не стесняясь, забирает ее — через Клэя. Клэй слушается ее. Клэй — большой мужчина. Клэй — большой мужчина, который играет в большие игры, который убивает людей, который щедро дарит кровь матери-земле.

Клэй приходит к ней в дом — в их общий дом, сказал бы он, но Джемма-то знает, кто здесь главный. Она здесь хозяйка. Она здесь решает, хочет, чтобы Клэй взял ее, или нет. Сегодня хочет. Сегодня Клэй приходит к ней в дом и подходит сзади, крепко мнет грудь, оглаживает бока, вжимает пальцы в упругие бедра. 

Она развязывает пояс черно-красного халата, закрывает глаза и улыбается, подается, прижимается всем телом. Она чувствует, что у него уже встало. Он чувствует, что у него встало. Чего еще ждать? Все тут взрослые люди.

Она поворачивается к Клэю, он опрокидывает ее на кровать, от него пахнет бензином, табаком и кожей, его безрукавка царапает голое тело, это ощущается приятно. Они целуются жестко, она вцепляется в его широкие плечи, он чуть взрыкивает, она, улыбаясь, вскидывает подбородок, она — как норовистая лошадь, он — нет, не жокей. Не владелец. Просто такой же свободный мустанг. На самом деле совсем не свободный, он никогда не освободится от Джеммы. Она это знает. Она здесь хозяйка.

Она разводит ноги, он торопливо расстегивает джинсы и входит в нее, безрукавка царапает кожу, пахнет табаком, порохом — и теперь еще сексом, о, этот густой мускусный запах, он полон жизни, полон крови. Крови, которая уносит вслед за собой в качающих движениях, во всхлипах и стонах от резких толчков, от протяжного крика и гортанного рыка, когда оба кончают, изливаясь, содрогаясь, не слыша друг друга от бешеного пульса, бьющего в уши.


End file.
